Not so different
by mikeyismine4ever
Summary: They are four completely different boys...when they forced to a project together they find out they may need each other. Will they become friends or..not. "I'm only happy cause I have to be." Humanized.
1. Not the same

_(Miko) I think I might have a problem with new stories...eh...oh well. Disclaimer I do not own TMNT. P.s they are all human._

* * *

I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey dad." I said putting my cap on backwards. A few blonde hairs poked out.

"Good morning son." His dad said. I grabbed my lunch and headed for the door. Me and him don't talk much. I walked down the street to the school. I'm a sophmore incase you we're wondering. My first class is English. I walked in and sat down in my normal seat. I'm not popular but...the jocks don't pick on me so eh.

I leaned back in my seat and took a look at the other kids. I know a lot of kids my reputation only. I mean I can name three right off the bat. I turn slightly and see a kid named Raph Jones. He has Jet black hair with a red streak in it. I've heard he's got a real bad temper on him. I was told before he was sent here he was sent to the office so many times hm and the principal are on first name bases. Weird Right. I also heard he sells stuff...don't pay good enough attention to know what. I face forward again and look to my right.

This kids name is Leo Blair. He has dark brown hair with a slight blue streak in it. He never says much but he plays baseball and Football pretty well. I was told that he's so quiet cause he play out all our murder's in his head. It's kinda creepy. He won't talk during class at all. ANd when he does talk..only when called on...His voice is so stern it's like he's a teacher or somthing. Some kids say he's actually a cop undercover as a kid.I face front.

The kid in front his name is Donnie Johnson kids make fun of his name by calling him Donnie Johnny. He has light brown hair with a purple streak in it, glasses and he always has his hand in class. He is really smart. Which sadly makes him an easier target for bullies. Not a bad rep..but still a noticeable one.

Now for me. I have blonde hair is an orange streak in it. Freckles line my cheeks. I love to skateboard. I'm always happy...kids think of me as weird or strange but I don't care. I don't have any friend...not really..sure I go skateboarding with some of the guys but...I wouldn't call them friends. I look at Leo, Raph, and Donnie. Besides none of them could ever be my friends...we are all 4 just to different... The bells rings and I get up and head out the door.

My name is Mikey Davis. I'm the class clown. So you see my friends should be kinda like me...not a jock like Leo...or a Rebel Like Raph...or a brainy guy like Donnie. We all have science together next hour. The bell rang and we all left for our next class.

"Class today I will putting you into groups of four for this project. You may do the research paper on whatever you like, but you must all work together." She said. I leaned back in my seat. "Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey. You four will be a team. I almost jumped out of my seat. I'm on a team with four kids I only knew by reputation. Great. After she was done with the names Leo and Donnie stood up and moved over near Raph. I got up and did the same.

"Okay, so who's doin the work?" Raph asked leaning back.

"We all have to." Leo said. "The teacher said so." Raph rolled his eyes.

"So what?" Raph asked. "He's da smart one." Raph said pointing at Donnie. "Make him do the work."

"We are all in he group we all have to contribute." Leo said. Wow this is the most Leo has ever said.

"I will. I'll put my name on the top." Raph said.

"We can work on it at my place." I interjected. They both looked at me. Donnie stayed quiet.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Well it's gonna take us the next two weeks to do. So i figured we can work at my place." I said smiling.

"What are you on?" Raph asked. The bell rang before I could respond.

"Sounds great. We will walk over to your place with you after school." Leo said. We separated. I wonder what Raph ment by that. Oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Miko) Okay. on with the story. No time to talk. Disclaimer I do not own TMNT._

* * *

"So welcome to my humble home." I said as we approached my house.

"This is your house?" Raph asked. I nod as I open the door.

"Dad me and some kids are gonna work on a science project." I said.

"Okay son." He said not taking his eyes off the TV screen he had a can in his hand and there were a couple on the floor. I rolled my eyes with out the others noticing. We walked into my room.

"Sorry about the mess." I said smiling. I had a pile of clothes in one corner of the room, I set my skateboard near the door, my bed wasn't made, I had posters on the wall, and the only neat place was a desk near my bed. I plopped down on the floor next to my bed.

"How come your room is so small?" Leo asked taking the chair from my desk and sitting in it. I shrugged.

"Probably cause a bigger more open room would have to little hiden spots for him to hide the stuff." Raph said leaning on the doorframe. I glared at him.

"Can we please get to work?" Donnie said sitting on my bed.

"Ya. What are we doing this project over anyway?" I asked.

"How about Can Mathematical Patterns Be Found in Johann Sebastian Bach's Two-Movement Preludes and Fugues?" Donnie said. The rest of us looked confused.

"How bout not. We aint all stupidly smart like you." Raph said.

"How about Do Video Game Players Have Faster Reaction Times Than Non-Players?" I said.

"Okay. Sounds good." Leo said. "We can start work tomorrow."

"We have ta keep workin togeta?" Raph said. "I can't do this." He walked out of my room and out of the house.

"We can meet at my house after school. Oh and see if you can stay the night." Donnie said. I nodded.

"Wait...I just remembered. I've got a martial arts class Saturday." I said.

"at the Hamato Dojo?" Leo asked. I nodded. "I've never seen you there."

"You train there?" I asked he nodded. "So cool. I start there Saturday."

"So do I." Donnie said. "Dad said it would be good since the crime rate has gone up."

Sweet. Looks like the three of us can hang out on Saturdays." I said. They both nodded.

"see you tomorrow." Donnie said. They both walked out the door. After I heard the front door shut i went over to my desk pulled up the chair closed the door and sat down. I pulled the door on the desk and pulled out some drawing paper. A picture fell out and I picked it.

"If only you could see this. I think i might actually get some friends." I whispered. I put the picture up and started drawing. It was going to be a picture of me, Don, and Leo as friends hanging out. I wasn't half way done when the door swung open.

"I thought we had a deal, I won't drink if you don't draw." My dad said he grabbed my paper and looked at it. "son you're not gonna make friends...ever."

"you didn't keep your side of the deal" I mumbled.

"what was that?!"

"nothing." I said quickly.

"Thats what I thought." He ripped my picture in half and walked out of the room. I grab my game guy and decided to focus on that for a while. But I could feel a couple tears fall.

* * *

_(Miko) I hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think._


	3. Chapter 3

_(Miko) Just doin the disclaimer. I do not own TMNT...no matter how times i ask. Oh Ps...I'd be happy to answer any questions you may or may not have. K?_

* * *

(Donnie's POV)

I walk into the lunch and sat where I always see Mikey sitting. Leo sit's next to me.

"Have you seen Mikey?" I asked. Leo shook his head.

"He'll be here before we leave to your place." Leo said. Raph sat down.

"We're gonna go ta his place now?" Raph asked. Leo nodded. He looked around.

"We were just wondering where Mikey was." I said still keeping my eyes on the door.

"He's probably ODin on drugs-" Raph started to say but was interrupted by the door opening and Mikey walking in wearing sunglasses. He grabs his food and sit's in between me and Leo.

"Hey guys." He says a smile on his face.

"Hey doofus what's with the sunglasses?" Raph asked.

"Oh..they make me look cool." Mikey said.

"More like stupid." Raph said rolling his eyes.

"I am so ready to stay the night tonight." Mikey said. "Then the 3 of us can go down to The Hamato Dojo tomorrow."

"Wait, you guys are going to the Hamato Dojo?" Raph asked.

"Ya, why?" I asked.

"I start there tomorrow." Raph said he stood up and walked off.

"Well I'll see you two after school." Leo said getting up and walk off as well.

"Hey Mike." I said he looked at me still smiling. "Can you please tell me what's with the glasses?"

"Uhm." He said.

"Come on Mikey, you can trust me." I said.

"Are we friends?" He asked in such a serious voice I almost forgot it was him..

"If you want a dork like me as a friend." I said laughing. He sighed.

"Fine." He took the sunglasses off and I saw that he had a black eye.

"What happened." I asked worry in my voice.

"I just ran into a door thats all." Mikey said putting the sunglasses back on. "Chill. K?" He got up and walked off still smiling and as happy as ever. I got and went to my next class. After school we headed to my place. We walked the steps to my house.

"Cool place dude." Mikey said.

"Thanks Mike." We walked in the door and my sister greets us.

"Oh great the geek's got friends." My sister said. I rolled my eyes and we walked past her.

"Ya sista ain't very nice." Raph said once we got into my room.

"Siblings...we've all go 'em" I said.

"Well...I don't." Mikey said.

"Guess your mom wasn't dumb enough to make another one of you." Raph said.

"Hey cut it out." I said. I look ed at Mikey and saw a single tear fall down his cheek.

"Ya...uhm...my mom died when I was 6." I said in a quiet hushed voice that I've never heard him use. "Wheres your bathroom?"

"Down the hall to the right." I said. He nodded and ran off. I looked at Raph who didn't look so tough and mean right now. "What was that about?!" He didn't respond. When Mikey got back he said he didn't want to talk about it and we got to work. Once it got darker we got something to eat and went to sleep.

(Raph's POV)

I was fast asleep thinking about what i said to that Mike kid. Then a noise woke me up. I sat and saw Mikey walking out of the room. I followed him into the kitchen. He was distracted with the fridge and i sat down. He turned around and jumped.

"Raph? What are you doin up?" He asked jokingly.

"Sorry bout earlier." I said. He sat in front of me.

"You didn't know." He said. "Heck..no one knew." He laughed softly but didn't smile. I noticed he didn't have his sunglasses on.

"What happened to you eye?" I asked shocked.

"Ran into a door." He stated simply. "You've been mean to me this whole time. Calling me thing's I'm not...why did this one make a difference to you...I heard you the type of kid who get's in trouble a lot...for fun even."

"I listen to the rumors...just like you do apparently." I said. His cheeks flashed red.

"Sorry bout that." Mikey said.

"Don't sweat it." I said. He yawned.

"Well I'm goin' back to sleep." He said. I laughed and followed.

"Right behind ya buddy." I said. I can't believe it...ever after I told him I would neva be his friend...now he's my buddy. But I can tell the kid needs me as a friend. I can't say how...I fell asleep.


	4. Training day

_(Miko) Okay. :) Disclaimer I do not own TMNT. They won't let me._

* * *

(Leo's POV)

I woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. I sat up and saw I was on a floor. I completely forgot I was staying at Donnie's house. I looked over and saw Raph sleeping on a cot thing Donnie let him use and Donnie was on his bed. I stood up and stretched. I walked out of Don's room and into the kitchen. Mikey was making breakfast. He turned around and saw me.

"Good morning Leo." He said happily.

"Morning Mikey." I said.

"Hope you and the other guys are hungry." Mikey said turning back to the food. Before I could respond Raph walked in fallowed by Donnie.

"Man I'm hungry." Raph said sitting down.

"Hope you don't mind that I made breakfast." Mikey said.

"I don't mind. As long as you made enough for all of us." Donnie said smiling. Mikey smiled. He served us our breakfast and sat down next to me and Raph. I finally saw Mikey's eye.

"What happened to your eye?" I asked noticing it was black.

"Ran into a door." Mikey said.

"Okay." We continued to eat. After we ate we all headed down the street to the Hamato djo to start training. I could tell Mikey and Donnie were both really excited. "I should warn Master Yoshi is kinda strict."

"Ya, ya." Raph said. We all walked into the dojo.

"Good morning my student." Yoshi said. "Go ahead and start warming up." I bowed and walked out into the room and got started.

(Mikey's POV)

"Before we begin training I will test you three to see what level you shall start on." Yoshi said. "But first what are your full names?"

"Raphael Jones." Raph said.

"Donatello Johnson." Donny said.

"Michelangelo Davis." I said. We followed him into the room and we walked past Leo who was doing...Kata's I think. We got to the other side of the room and Me and Donnie sat near the wall and Raph went first. Me and Donnie watched in amazement as Yoshi dodged with ease and I could tell Raph was getting angry. Soon Yoshi had knocked Raph to the floor. He helped Raph up and Raph walked over to me and Donnie and sat next to Donnie. Donnie got up and tried. His attacks though seemed to be more thought out than Raph's. He was easily overpowered and sat down. I walked up and avoided his attacks the best I could. I was knocked down in a short time anyway. I sat back down next to Donnie and Yoshi walked up to us.

"Well how'd we do?" Raph asked. He stood in front of Raph and faced him.

"Raphael, you did remarkably well, but I noticed you got aggravated very quickly. And no thought was put into your attacks." Yoshi said. Raph frowned.

"What about me?" Donnie asked. He stood in front of Donnie and faced him.

"Donatello your attacks were very well thought out and executed, but your were spending too much time on thinking and not enough time on attacking." Yoshi said. Donnie shrugged like he expected that.

"And me Sensei?" I asked. He stood in front of me and faced me.

"Michelangelo. You have the most raw talent out of you four. You have speed and agility, but you lack focus, your mind is wandering off to different places. Please join Leonardo in the center of the room." We nodded and walked over to Leo. He stopped training and smiled as we stood next to him. Yoshi walked in front of us. We bowed. "Today we will be sparing. Michelangelo and Donatello. Leonardo and Raphael." Me and Donnie faced each other.

"You ready?" Donnie asked me. I nodded. We started sparing. I dodged his attacks and he dodged mine. This continued for a while until I got distracted by Raph and Leo. They we're doing great. Donnie knocked me on to back and foot his foot on my gut and smiled. After getting over the fact that i just lost I smiled took his offer when he stuck his hand out to help me up.

"nice job." I said.

"You to." Donnie said. Leo and Raph finished soon after. Leo winning.

"You four did very well today. Leonardo you are improving with your katas." Master Yoshi said. Leo bowed.

"Thank you Sensei." Leo said.

"I will see you all next week." Yoshi said. We walked over to the door. I slipped on my shoes.

"That was awesome." I said.

"Ya if ya like getting your butt kicked." Raph said. We walked out of the dojo. "Man and I thought I'd be great at this fightin' stuff. yoshi knocked me on my back in like two seconds."

"I know." I said. We continued walking in silence. We 're gonna stay one more night at Donnie's house but as we passed my house my dad stuck his head out of the door.

"Hey, son. get in here." He said.

"But I'm supposed to stay another night at Don's." I said.

"Though luck. Get you a** in here." He said in a harsh tone. "You're stayin home tonight."

"See you guys Monday." I said. I walked up the steps in my house and my dad closed the door behind me.

(Leo's POV)

"What's up with that?" Raph aske after we walked away from Mikey's house.

"I don't know. Mikey reassured me he could stay two nights." Donnie said. Mom even called all your parents to make sure it was okay."

"Maybe something came up at home." I said. We got to Donnie's house and walked in.

"I dun know guys." Donnie said.

"hey look." Raph pointing to the Orange backpack next to Donnie's couch. "Mikey forgot his backpack." I picked it up and something fell out mainly cause it was open a bit. Raph walked over to it and picked it up.

"Raph we shouldn't look at his stuff." I said.

"This is a drawin of da four of us." Raph said. Me and Donnie walked over and looked at it.

"This is a really good drawing." Donnie said. I was holding a basketball and standing on one end, Raph was next to me arms crossed but smiling an evil older brother like smile, Donnie was next to him he had his glasses on smile and a science textbook in one hand, Mikey was on the far end a goofy smile on his face a skateboard under one foot his arms crossed. His name signed in the lower conor.

"We should bring Mikey his stuff." I said. The others nodded.

"Mom we're gonna bring Mikey his stuff. His dad wanted him home and he didn't have time to get it." Donnie called to his mom.

"Okay be careful." She replied. We headed out the door to Mikey's house.

"I never knew mikey was good at drawing." Donnie said.

"me either." Raph said. "Then again I neva knew much about him till now."

* * *

_(Miko) Hope you enjoyed this will happen when they take the bag back to Mikey. Only I will know. Please comment and tell me what you think._


	5. Donnie knows

_(Miko) Disclaimer I do not won TMNT. PLEASE!_

_"No!"_

_(Miko) Dang it._

* * *

(Donnie's POV)

We walked up the steps to Mikey's house. Leo was holding the backpack, Raph stood with his arms crossed. Like always. I reached up to knock when suddenly we heard a loud crash. Raph uncrossed his arms and we jumped a little.

"What was that?" Leo asked.

"In came from inside." I said. Raph pushed by me and grabbed the door handle.

"Raph! You can't just open the door." Leo said grabbing his hand.

"Well then what are we supposed to do 'Oh Fearless leader'." Raph said in a sarcastic voice.

"I never said I was the leader." Leo said. Another crash.

"We'll ask him about it Monday then." Raph said. We headed back to my place and left the bag in my room. Mom had lunch ready for us.

(Monday) (Still Donnie's POV)

Leo and Raph went home yesterday. I met them outside my door and we went to get knocked on the door and Mikey stepped out closing the door behind him.

"Sup guys." He said. He saw me holding his bag. "Thanks for bringing me my bag." He grabbed it and slung it over his shoulder. We headed to school.

"We we're gonna bring over yesterday." I said.

"Ya but we heard some loud crashes." Raph said. "What was that about?"

"Oh uhm. I just...uh...broke a plate or two." Mikey said.

"Ya. So nothing's goin on?" Leo asked. Mikey shook his head. We got to the school building without another word. Mikey was still smiling. I was drying off my hair after gym class Raph, Leo and Mikey we're still showering. I don't really do much in Gym. Don't know why I have to-

"Yo Donnie toss me another towel would you." I looked up and saw Mikey with a towel around his waist. I tossed him a towel. I saw him wince when the towel hit his chest. "Thanks." He said. I started drying his hair. Everyone else already showered and left.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Ya." He said. I looked at his gut and saw a bruise on it. Before I could say anything Raph walked over to us wearing shorts and a T-shirt.

"I can't believe we ran five laps around the field today." Raph said. He shook his head and water hit me and Mikey.

"hey." Mikey said laughing. "Watch it." I Leo walked out dressed as well.

"Hey...Mikey what happened to your back. There's a really big bruise on it." Leo said.

"Oh...uhm. I fell skateboarding." He said. I noticed his eyes dart around. I had a feeling his was lying. But Leo and Raph just shrugged and headed for the door. I looked back at Mikey and he was pulling on a shirt. "Left my shorts near the showers be right back." He ran off. I got dressed while i waited. What was he hiding. Mikey ran back over completely dressed. We walked out of the Locker room. I had to test my theory. This way I'll be able to tell when he is lying to us.

"Hey Mikey. Let's play a game." I said standing in front of him.

"A game?" He asked. "What kind?"

"You tell me three things about yourself. And make one of them a lie. And I have to figure out which is the lie." I said.

"Ok. First. I love skateboarding. Second. I'm good at drawing. Third...uhm..." I see his eye dart around real quick. "I am not scared of needles." I smiled.

"The third one." I said.

"Wow your good." Mikey said.

"So why did you lie to us?" I asked.

"huh?" He asked confused.

"About the bruises." I eyes went wide.

"I...i didn't lie." he lied.

"Don't lie to me Mikey. I can tell when you lie now." I said smiling.

"Fine...I can't tell you here. Come over after school. Dad won't be home till late." Mikey said before running into his classroom. I stood there so confused. Why couldn't Mikey tell me here? Why did he fell it was important to say his dad won't be home till late? What- The bell ringing brought me out my trance. I ran into my class just in time.

(At Mikey's House) (Still Don's POV)

"Okay. We're here." I said sitting on Mikey's bed. "What's going on?"

"Fine. But don't tell anyone I told you." Mikey said. This was freaking me out a little. "The truth is my dad...he kinda threw me into china cabinet. I made sure nothing fell out...well a couple things did. He yelled at me for that and punched my gut." Mikey said my eyes went wide in shock.

"Mikey. We gotta tell-"

"NO! You can't tell anyone. Please Donnie. I told you cause I trust you. Don't say a thing." Mikey said.

"Okay...I won't tell anyone." I said surprised. "How long has he done this?"

"Since I was 6...but he stopped last year." Mikey said.

"What made him start up again?" I asked.

" I don't really know. But I can deal with it myself." Mikey said. He smiled. "Wanna play video games?" He asked.

"Uhm...sure." I said. He smiled and pulled out a TV hidden in his closet. We played video games for a while But The only thing I could focus on was what he told me. I heard a car door shut. He paused the game and pushed the tv in the closet. He motioned me to go out the backdoor...which I did. I don't think his dad saw me but...Heck I don't even know why I left. I jumped the fence and went home. More confused then when I got there. I walked into my house.

"Hi sweetie." my mom said.

"Hey mom. I'm gonna go up stairs and do homework." I said. My mind raced with what the right thing to do would be. I sighed and got my phone out. And texted Leo and to meet me and Mikey after Gym class...We exchanged numbers earlier that day. I'm sure this is the right decision...i don't hit send and just save the message...i'll send it wen i'm a little more sure of what to do. I set my head on my pillow to think.

(Mikey's POV)

"I'll ask you one more time. Who was that!"My dad yelled.

"n-no one." I Stuttered he grabbed my hair and lifted me up i yelled in pain.

"Shut your mouth." He said. He tossed me in the hall closet. "your gonna stay there till you learn not ta lie ta me." He slammed the door shut and it was dark. I curled up and went to sleep. I knew Donnie wouldn't let this go...i just hope he keeps good on his word.

* * *

_(Miko) Please comment and help Don figure out what to do...he is so confused._


	6. They all know

_(Miko) I love the reviews I'm getting. :D Thanks you so much. Reviews make m happy. Any way disclaimer I do not own TMNT_

* * *

_I open my eyes I'm try to see but blinded by the white light. I can't remember why, I can't-_

"Is Mikey up?" I hear Donnie ask.

"He should be." I hear my dad respond. "Michelangelo get up! Your gonna be late!" I jump at the sound of his voice. I grab my bag and run out of the hall closet and into the living room.

"Hey Don." I said walking over to them.

"Come on Mikey." Donnie said. He headed out the door closing it behind us as we left.

"Sup Don." I said as we headed to school.

"How come you told me?" Donnie asked suddenly.

"Because your my friend and I trust you." I said.

"Oh." Donnie said. We continued walking in silence. We are almost at the school when- "I think you should tell Leo and Raph." Don blurts out covering his mouth. I look at him.

"I can't. You know I can't." I said. "There is no telling what dad would do." We walked up the steps in silence. Raph and Leo walked up to us.

"There you guys are." Raph said.

"We we're wondering when you'd get here." Leo said. His voice not so...grown up sounding. I smiled.

"Sorry we're late. I had to wait for Mikey." Donnie said.

"Sorry. Got distracted with my game dude." I said seeing them switch there looks at me.

"It's ok." Leo said. "We're not late for class." I smiled as we walked down the hallway. "You guys wanna come over this Friday?"

"Sounds good to me. We can all take turns doing the project at each others houses." Donnie said.

"Ya. Sounds great." Raph said.

"Huh...oh...I don't know if dad would let me." I said nervously.

"Oh..ok." Leo said. The bell rang and we went to English class. Leo looked a bit upset. I hope it wasn't about me not being able to go over to his house. Donnie looked stressed. I think it had something to do with what I told me yesterday. Raph asleep. As always. I sighed. I couldn't stand seeing Leo upset, and Donnie looked so stressed being the only one I told. Ok that settles it. I'll tell Leo and Raph. During Gym class. The bell rang and we went into Science class. Nothing really happened. The teacher asked about our project. Me and Donnie explained how we we're doing with it. She loved our idea and thought it was very creative. Gym class came really quickly. Me and Donnie sat on the bleachers.

"Mikey..I've been thinking." Donnie said.

"There's a shock." I said laughing.

"I think you should tell Raph and Leo." Donnie said. Before I could respond the coach interrupted.

"Hey, get down here and pick two other people for your team." He said. We walked down the steps onto the court. Raph and Leo walked over to us. Coach took that as them being our other two teammates and started the match. We we're a good team. Donnie like froze when we tossed him the ball. He just stood there. It was pretty funny to me. I laughed and said to pass the ball to Raph or Leo. He threw it to me. It bounced off my head and into the basket. Don't think that could if we tried. I fell over as I watched the ball fly. Leo and Raph helped him as Donnie ran over.

"I'm so sorry Mikey. I..i panicked." Donnie said.

"Don't worry about it." I said.

"Okay you four hit the showers." Coach said. We walked into the showers. I was drying my hair off when Leo walked out of the showers followed by Raph. They both just had shorts on same as me

"That shot was awesome." Raph said.

"Ya, good thing I have a thick skull." I said laughing. Donnie walked over completely dressed. My smile dropped from my face. "uh...guys...I have to tell you something."

"What's up?" Leo asked. I noticed a hint a worry in his eyes.

"I told Donnie this yesterday...and uhm...well...my dadsbeenkindofhittingmeandstuff." I said really fast. Raph looked so confused.

"Say what now?" Raph said.

"Can you repeat that...a bit slower." Leo said. Just then more boy ran in and pulled my shirt off and walked out of the room before they could stop me.

(Raph's POV)

I slammed Donnie into the lockers.

"What was he gonna say Donnie." I said giving him my best death glare. No I wasn't gonna really hurt him, just scare him a little.

"Raph put him down." Leo said. I looked at him.

"Not tell he tells us what's goin on with Mike." I said.

"Okay...just lower your voices...I promised him I wouldn't say anything. But he's our friend...and" He said I set him down. He pulled us closer and whispered that Mikey's dad was hitting him..and basically abusing him. My eyes went wide.

"This is a surprise." Leo said. "I never knew this about Mikey-"

"You told them?" A voice from behind us said. We turned around suddenly and saw Mikey standing there.

"Mikey I-"

"You promised not to say anything!" He yelled. He ran out of the building.

"I'm sorry." Donnie says. He runs out after him. I start leaving. I stop and see Leo still standing there.

"You comin'?" I asked. "Come on Leo...if he's really your friend to you'll come help cheer him up." Leo nodded and ran out with me. We found him sitting next the building with his head on his knees and his hands on his head. Donnie sat down next to him.

"Mikey I'm really truly sorry." Donnie said.

"You promised you..wouldn't...s..say..anything." Mikey said though sobs. He was crying...we just made our friend cry. My heart broke a little.

"Mike...we didn't know it was a secret." I said.

"Mikey...if stuff was going on you know, you can always come and talk to us." Leo said. Mikey lifted his head.

"Really?" He asked.

"Hey, we're all friends now." I said. Mikey smiled.

"We've got to tell a teacher...or the co-" Leo started to say.

"No! You can't tell anyone." Mikey said frowning again. "Please, as my friends promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Ok, ok. We won't tell anyone." Leo said Mikey smiled. "Unless..." Mikey frowned again. "It becomes serious enough to involve grown ups...or the police."

"Deal." Donnie said.

"Deal." I said. We looked at Mikey.

"Deal." Mikey sad half heartedly. We stopped by the bathroom and Mikey cleaned his face up a bit then separated to our classes.

* * *

_(Miko) Hope you guys enjoyed the little twist I put in there...hopefully you caught it. Anyway. Reviews are always welcome._


	7. Friends

_(Miko) I love the reviews. Thank you all. Now to answer a couple questions. First ..Mikey was upset cause Donnie told them. I know Mikey was going to and like you said Don just repeated what Mikey said...but..it's the principle of the thing. It was Mikey's secret he had to tell, it just hurt that his friend broke his promise. Secondly..Avatar Aang (Guest) I forgot to mention it..that was part of a song called Untitled by Simple Plan. He was thinking about it..sorry i didn't make that clear...Disclaimer I do not own TMNT or any songs I use in this story._

* * *

(Raph's POV)

"I still don't think, going skateboarding after this is a good idea." Donnie said as we walked into the Hamato Dojo. We took our shoes off and headed into the training area.

"It'll be fine." I said. "Besides Mike wanted to hang out, and skateboard."

"But we still have a lot of work to do on our project." Donnie said as we walked into the training area. "It due Monday guys."

"So what? We got time." I said.

"So? So? So we have to get an A on this assignment." Donnie said throwing his hands in the air.

"Or what we'll mess up your perfect grade point average?" I asked. I glared at him.

"Ahem" We stopped and saw Yoshi standing there. We stood with our hands behind our backs.

"Good morning Sensei." We said at once.

"Hello my students. Since you two." He said pointing at me and Donnie. "Have so much energy this morning. 20 lap around the dojo."

"But Sensei." I said he held up and hand signaling me to stop talking. We took off running.

"Leonardo, Michelangelo you two may start training." I heard Sensei say. I saw them nod and get started on Katas. Once we got done we joined them in the middle of the room. "Now that we are warmed up. Let's being." We groaned.

(After training)

"That was so tiring." Mikey said.

"You still wanna go skateboarding?" I asked Mikey nodded. "Okay." We had taken our skateboards with us...left them with our shoes while we trained. We headed to the skate park. Once we got there Mikey ran off and started to skateboard. We ran after him. While we we're boarding I noticed a group of boys walk over to where was and knocked his board out from under him. I stopped and walked over to them. Donnie sat up and rubbed his arm.

"Hey Dork. Didn't think you knew how to board." The group leader said.

"Uhm...well I mean I'm not very good...and-" Donnie started to say but was interrupted.

"Let's how well he can skate." The leader said. "You see that half pipe over there?" I looked where he was pointing. It was the tallest half pipe here.

"Y- ya." Donnie said eyes wide.

"Go skate down it." He said. I finally made it over to them.

"Why don't you skate down it and leave my pal here alone." I said helping Donnie up.

"Hey I know you. Your that rebel from school." The leader said.

"Haven't had the pleasure of knowin' your name." I said sarcastically.

"The names Hun. Better remember it I don't mess around and make up threats that I don't intend on completing." Hun said I glared at him hands already balled into fists.

"Listen here, you mess with me or my friends and I swear I'll-" I stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned and saw Leo standing there and Mikey next to him.

"Come on Raph. Let's just go over to my place." Leo said not moving his hand away.

"Fine." I said. "But don't you even think about picking on my friends again." I said looking back at Hun. Leo moved his hand and we walked out of the skate park.

"What exactly we're planning on doing back there?" Leo asked once we left.

"I dun know. But he was just...ugh." I said hands balled up into fists again.

"It's okay Raph." Donnie said.

"Ok? Ok?! How can you say that. They wanted you to...break every freakin bone in your body." I said.

"Raph please calm down." Mikey said. I sighed as I looked at Mikey. He was still smiling but...I could a bit of fear in his eyes. We got to Leo's house...none of had been over since last night we all couldn't go...Leo cancelled it after we found out about Mikey...we just need time to process it. A lot of time. We walked into Leo's house and a girl was sitting on the couch. She looked about 12 years old.

"Oh. Your home...so soon." She said.

"Nice to see you to sis." Leo said jokingly. She stuck her tongue out at Leo. We walked past and into Leo's room.

"I didn't know ya had a sister." I said.

"Oh...ya." Leo said. "I do."

"So what's her name?" Mikey asked sitting down on the floor near Leo's bed.

"huh...oh her names Kari." Leo said. "She's a little annoying at times...and she hates hanging out with me and stuff...but that's how younger siblings are."

"Or older siblings." Donnie said jokingly. I noticed Mikey give a sympatric smile.

"So Raph what are you siblings like?" Leo asked.

"Huh...oh he's great." I said.

"You have an older or younger bro?" Mikey asked.

"Older." I said sitting on the floor near the door.

"What's his name?" Leo asked. What is with all the questions.

"It doesn't matter alright. Let's just drop the subject and get to work." I said a little harsher then I meant to.

"Ok. So who's writing this thing?" Mikey asked.

"Leo has the best hand writing so if he's cool with it he'll write it and we'll do the rest." Donnie said.

"It's okay with me." Leo said.

"I can continue to test the theory by playing video games. Then I can up against...Leo cause he doesn't play video games." Mikey said smiling.

"I'll write up the results." I said.

"Okay I'll work on the presentation." Donnie said.

"Let's get started." Leo said and we got to work.

(3:00)

"Can we take a break now?" Mikey asked laying down on the floor in front of the TV. We had moved to the living room and Leo asked his sister to leave..her words we're 'whatever bro.' as she rolled her eyes. Donnie looked at his watch.

"I guess we have been working for awhile. We missed lunch." Donnie said Mikey's eye went wide.

"No wonder I'm starving." Mikey whined. I rolled my eyes and smiling.

"Me to now that you mention it." Leo said as if on cue Leo's mom walked in carrying a tray of cookies.

"I brought you all a snack." She said. "It's so nice to see Leo with some friends." Leo blushed and Mikey giggled a bit.

"Thanks mom...bye." Leo said. She smiled set the cookies on the coffee table and walked off. Mikey grabbed a cookie and bit into it.

"Okay Dad said I can stay tonight." Mikey said mouth full of cookie.

"Thats awesome." Donnie said. "Mom said I can stay to."

"Same here." I said. Leo smiled.

"Thats great." Leo said.

"Ya we can stay up late and watch scary movies ad tell scary stories and in the morning...I'm makin waffles." Mikey said all excited. I took the cookies away.

"Okay no more cookies for you." I said. We laughed while Mikey pout which grew into a smile as he swiped the cookies from me.

* * *

_(Miko) Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review...reviews are always welcome._


	8. Raph's Dad

_(Miko) These reviews are awesome. I'm happy you like the story. :)_

* * *

(Mikey's POV)

"Uhm...do you have any 4s?" I asked. "One of you must be lying." I said after getting three head shakes. It was late at night and we we're already to sleep...but we just weren't tired yet. Leo's sister had already went to bed for the night so we had the living room all to ourselves. We had been Go Fish for an hour and a half.

"It's getting pretty late guys. *Yawn* I think we should hit the hay." Donnie said stretching.

"Good plan." Leo said. He stood up.

"But...I'm not tired *Yawn* tired yet." I said.

"Ya you sound wide awake." Raph said. Leo walked out of the room and headed to his bed room. Donnie had called dibs on the couch so the meant me and Raph we're stuck on the floor. I saw Donnie snuggle down under the covers and fall asleep. Raph climbed into his sleeping bag and went to sleep. I sighed in defeat and crawled into my sleeping bag as well. I closed my eye and drifted off to sleep.

(Raph's POV)

_"I'll be back soon." My dad said with a chuckle. "I'm just going to the store."_

_"Can't I come?" I asked. I was 8 at the time._

_"Just stay with your mom and brother." Dad said. "I promise i'll be back then the four of us can play any video-game you want. Sound good sport?" He messed with my hair and I smiled._

_"Ok." I said. He smiled and walked out the door. A while later we were watching cartoons when the phone rang. Mom got up to answer it...after a while she ran back in crying. I looked at my older brother Drake (He's 5 years older then me) and we both got up ran over to mom._

_"Mom? What wrong?" Drake asked._

_"It's okay, you didn't much of the show." I said not really sure what was going on._

_"Theres been a robbery." Mom said. "Dad was shot." My eyes went wide and I start crying._

_"Is he?" Drake asked mom nodded._

_"He was rushed to the hospital...but died before he even arrived." Mom said. "I'm sorry boys. Daddy's gone." She tried to bring me in for a hug. I broke away._

_"No! He...he can't be gone." I cried running into my room. I slammed the door shut and climbed on to my bed. "Dad...i'm sorry."_

My eyes popped open. I looked around everyone was still asleep. Well...except Mikey he wasn't. I got up and walked into the kitchen and saw Mikey pull out a can of Dr. Pepper.

"You gonna do that at my house to?" I asked him he jumped a bit and turned around.

"Dude, you've got to stop doing that." Mikey said sitting down.

"Can't sleep?" I asked sitting in front of him at the table. Mikey responds by shaking his head.

"Just a bad dream of sorts." Mikey said taking a drink of his Dr. Pepper.

"Ya. I couldn't sleep either." I said.

"Did you have a bad dream to?" Mikey asked.

"Wha..no a cores not." I said crossing my arms.

"It's perfectly normal to have bad dreams." Mikey said as he started to walk out of the room.

"Ok...ok I'll tell ya." I said. He stopped and sat back down. "You know how I felt bad after you told us your mom died?"

"Ya, I figured you just...felt sorry for me." Mikey said. "You know like pity or something."

"Nothing like that." I said. "I just know what your going threw."

"Really how?" I looked past Mikey and saw Leo and Donnie standing there. Leo yawned and Donnie was rubbing his eyes.

"My...my dad was killed in a robbery when I was 8." I said.

"But...we see your dad every year." Leo said. "At football games."

"That's not my dad." I growled.

"Sorry dude." Mikey said.

"Sorry, he's my step-dad." I said.

(Leo's POV)

"We really are sorry." Donnie said.

"Whatever." Raph said getting up and walking into the living room. The rest of us shared a look and fallowed. He turned on the TV right as we walked in. "Whats the plan for today?"

"Whatever we do can wait till I take a shower." Donnie said reaching into his bag grabbing some clothes and disappearing down the hall. Raph kept flipping thru the channels and Mikey sat next to him on the couch.

"Stop!" Mikey yelled. "It's _Impractical Jokers_. I love this show! Can we please watch it?"

"Alright already." Raph said shoving Mikey away. "Gezz calm yourself." The show was almost over when Donnie walked out.

"okay guys I'm-"

"Shh! This is a really funny part." Mikey said. "Murr is getting put into a pinata outfit and beat."

"Guys please quiet down. We don't want mom-"

"What are you boys doing?" My mom said walking in.

"Sorry for waking you mom." I said when Mikey fell on the floor laughing and pointing at the screen.

"Not to worry. I'll fix you boys some breakfast. Why don't you boys run out and get some exercise."" Mom said.

"We'll be back in a couple hours." I said putting my shoes on. Mikey and Raph pulled there shoes on with out even tieing them. Me and Donnie put our shoes on and we headed out the door.

"Be safe." Mom said i nodded and closed the door we headed down the street. Mikey ran out in front of us and started walking backward.

"Okay which would you rather do, Bungee jump or Sky diving?" Mikey asked.

"Skydiving sounds pretty cool to me." I said.

"Nah, Bungee jumping sounds even cooler." Raph said.

"Well I think both are pretty cool." Mikey said. "Donnie you're the deciding vote."

"Uhm...well both a very dangerous activities. You could die doing either one." Donnie said.

"We don't want statistics Don. Just pick one." Raph said. I heard Mikey bump into someone and go oof.

"Sorry." he turned around and saw.."Hun?" Hun Picked up Mikey by collar of his shirt.

"Well if it isn't the stupid kid with no friends." Hun said.

"Hey! Put him down." Raph said hands balling into fists. "I told you not to mess with my friends."

"I know what you said." Hun said. "I also know you won't actually do anything." He shoved Mikey into Donnie making them fall.

"Donnie, Mikey." Raph said walking over to them.

"Hey! Leave them alone. What did they ever do to you?" I asked. Hun and his group laughed.

"What are YOU gonna do about it?" He asked jabbing his finger into my ribs. I bent over in pain. They laughed again. I looked up when they stopped laughing. Hun was doubled over and his group of jerks cowering behind him. Raph was standing next to me with his arm outstretched. He looked mad. He looked over at me and his looked softened as he helped me to my feet.

"You okay?" He asked I nodded. Hun stood up.

"Why you little.." We turned and took off running back to my place. We ran in and closed the door locking it. We all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for having my back, back there." I said.

"Hey no one messes with my friends." Raph said. The smell of bacon hit our noses and we went into the kitchen to eat.

* * *

_(Miko) Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are always welcome. Oh and tell what you want to see happen next or if you want me to think of something myself._


	9. Car crashes

_(Miko) Reviews make me a happy writer. Any way enjoy._

* * *

(Don's POV)

"Donnie come on." I heard Raph knocking on the door. I opened it. "School starts in 10 minutes." I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. Leo and Mikey we're standing on the sidewalk. Me and Raph walked down the steps.

"Why didn't you come get me earlier?" I asked as we headed to school.

"Dude Raph's been knocking for 20 minutes." Mikey said.

"Really?" I asked. We stopped waiting for the light to change so we could cross.

"Yep. We were gonna leave. But Leo wanted me to try again." Raph said pointing at Leo. The light turned green for us to cross and we started to cross.

"Hey, we have to wait on him and you know it." Leo said.

"Ya, he's got the project." Raph said.

"Hey, come on guys that's not fair. Don contributes to this group more then that." Mikey said wrapping his arms around me and Leo.

"Ya I know." Raph said we got to the school and walked into the building. 1st hour went by fast. We walked into Science class and I am so happy about turning in the project. When we were called on everyone else probably thinks I practically ran up to the teachers desk and gave her the project. Raph handed in the notes he took.

"And what did Michelangelo and Leonardo do to participate in this experiment?" She asked.

"Mikey was the one who played the video-games. Leo was the one who didn't." I explained. She didn't like the answer. "Then we tested there reflexes. To see whose was better."

"I see. Very well." She said. "You may sit down now." She said noticing I hadn't moved.

"Right. Sorry." I said as me and Raph walked back to our seats.

"So now that our projects done...are we still gonna hang out?" Mikey asked. Raph stood in front facing us and we stopped.

"Why wouldn't we?" Raph asked

"I thought we'd stop hanging out after the project." Mikey said.

"Of Corse not." I said. Lunch came and ended without anything exciting happening. School ended and we we're waiting for Leo outside the building.

"Man what is takin so long?" Raph asked he was sitting on the bottom step next to Mikey, who was playing his handheld game at the time.

"I don't know. But he should be out soon." I said.

"I hope so. I'm starving." Mikey said still not looking up. We're going out to eat we decided that the four of us would get something to eat during lunch. Leo walked out of the building.

"Sorry for taking so long." Leo said as Raph and Mikey stood up. Mikey kept playing his handheld.

"No prob dude." Mikey said walking off.

"Mikey the Diners the other way." Raph said.

"I knew that." Mikey said turning around and going the other way. We fallowed and Mikey still didn't look away from his game.

(Mikey's POV)

"Mikey...aren't you gonna put your game up?" I hear Donnie ask.

"Nah. I'm almost done with this level." I said. Raph walked in front of me.

"Then I'm leading." Raph said. I shrugged. We kept walking until we came up to a cross walk. I heard a car speeding down the road. I looked up just as Donnie pulled Raph out of the way and got hit himself.

"Donnie!" We yelled running over to him. I placed my head to his chest.

"He's breathing." I said. "That's good."

"Good?! How is any of this good?!" Raph yelled I flinched.

"Excuse me for trying to shed some light on the situation." I said back Leo was on the phone with the police. I hear Raph yelling at..someone at my left Leo talking to the cops and medics on my right. I'm sit on the curb and my head on my knees and my arms around my head. The next thing I knew me, Leo, and Raph were sitting in a waiting room. Waiting for info on Donnie.

"His parents should be here by now." Raph said. I looked up and saw him pacing around the room.

"Raph calm down." Leo said. "Your not gonna help Donnie if your pacing like that."

"It's my stupid fault this happened ta-" Raph started to say.

"Where's Donatello?" We hear a woman ask the person on the front desk. She see's us and walks over to us. It was Don's mom.

"Hello Mrs. Johnson." Leo said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We we're heading home from school and we didn't...see the car..." Leo started to say.

"I was about to get hit and Donnie pulled me outta the way and got hit instead." Raph said with his head down. She walked over to Raph.

"It's not your fault. Don is just too nice for his own good sometimes." She said giving Raph a hug. She let go when a doctor walked out.

"Family of Donatello." He said. Don's mom walked over to the doctor and Raph sat down next to me.

"I hope he's okay." I said. "You think Don still want to go get something to eat when he can leave?" I said smiling and thinking of the four of us getting food laughing and having a good time.

"Are you serious right now?" Leo said.

"What is wrong with you!" Raph asked standing up and walking in front of me. "Donnie got hit by a freakin car! And you sitting there smiling and thinking about your stomach? How can you be happy all the freakin time?" I stood up and came eye level with him.

"How? How?! I'm only happy cause I have to be Raph." I said. "My life is horrible, I haven't had any friends since mom died. My dad blamed me for the car accident that killed mom, even thought I wasn't even with her! I was at home drawing a picture when we were told. Dad was devastated, he ran into my room and...hit me." I said the last part really quietly tears poured down my face. "He took his anger out on me. Every time I cried it would be worse. My friends moved away, I had to smile no matter what happened, no matter my dad did...I could only smile and laugh and joke. No one could know...no one."

(Leo's POV)

I sat there shocked at what Mikey just said. Tears pouring down his face he ran out of the hospital. Raph stood there mouth opened in shock. I walked over to him.

"How could you do that?" I asked. Before Raph could answer and nurse walked over and said we could see Donnie now. We fallowed her into the room Donnie was in.

"Hey guys." Donnie said smiling.

"How ya doin pal." Raph said.

"I've been better. But it's only a broken arm." Donnie said. "Luck break huh?"

"At least your okay." I said.

"Hey...where's Mikey? Did he get hit to? Is he okay?" Donnie asked.

"Calm down. Mikey didn't get by the car or anything." Raph said.

"We ran out of the building. He's pretty upset." I said.

"What happened?" Donnie asked.

"We'll tell ya later." Raph said. Donnie looked confused but shrugged.

"Are you okay Raph?" Donnie asked.

"Am 'I' Okay?" Raph said shocked. "Because of me you got hit by a car."

"I couldn't let you get hurt." Donnie said. "You doing so well in your training." Raph smile slightly. It took a long time but Donnie was aloud to leave. Don's mom reluctantly agreed that we could still go out to eat.

"I guess Mikey went home." I said. Right after those words came out of my mouth we found Mikey sitting in the skate park drinking a lemonade. He looked up and ran over to us.

"Raph...I...I'm sorry I yelled at you back there...It's just-" Mikey started to say.

"No. I'm sorry Mikey." Raph said. "You've got enough goin on with out me yelling at ya." Mikey hugged Raph.

"Can we please eat now?" Donnie asked. We laughed and headed to the nearest Café.

* * *

_(Miko) Please Review and tell me what you think. :)_


	10. Intervine time

_(Miko) I really like the reviews you all have been giving...uh..saying..typing...you get the idea._

* * *

"Is your arm feeling better?" Mikey asked me as we walked to Raph's house.

"Still hurts a bit." I said. "And this cast is itchy."

"You know sensei won't let you train tomorrow." Leo said.

"I know." Donnie said as we stopped in front of Raph's house. The door opened.

"I said I don't care!" Raph yelled back into the house.

"You are staying home tomorrow night and thats final." His dad said. Raph slammed the door and looked at us.

"Oh..sup guys." Raph said. WE walked over to us and we headed to school.

"What was that about?" Mikey asked subtle as ever. I roll my eyes.

"Casey wants us to have a family night." Raph said.

"Doesn't sound so bad." Leo said.

"First of all...he ain't family ta me." Raph said. "Second ya can't have 'family night' without Drake."

"Whose Drake?" I asked.

"He's...he's my brother." Raph said.

"You did mention a brother." Leo said.

"Ya, so did you ask if we can come over?" Mikey asked hoping to change the subject.

"Casey said no." Raph said crossing his arms he looked over at Mikey and I saw him raise and eyebrow. "Whats with the long sleeves?" I looked at Mikey.

"Oh..I'm cold." Mikey said crossing his arms over his chest and smiling sheepishly. We walked into the school building. Class started and we headed to class. I looked back at Raph and him blankly staring out the window. I wonder whats up with him today.

"Donatello. I know you the smartest kid here, but you still have to pay attention." He says. I blush as I face front.

"Sorry." I say. We don't get a chance to talk till lunch. We sat down at our table.

"Man that History test was hard." Mikey said.

"I know, I skipped question 8 completely." Raph said picking up his burger he took a bite out of it.

"Can I ask you a question?" I said.

"Sure. Anything." Raph said shrugging after swallowing his bite of burger.

"How come you don't talk about your brother?" I asked.

"Ya, he's never been to a game. I should know. I've been to all of 'em." Mikey said.

"Oh...he...I don't like to talk about him much." Raph said setting his burger down. "Or..at all."

"Why? What happened to him?" Mikey asked scratching at his wrists.

"He left almost 3 years ago." Raph said. "It's nothin...really." Raph got up and walked out of the lunch room.

"I wonder whats up." Mikey said. He stopped scratching his wrists and walked off. "Uh...see you guys in gym." He ran off and disappeared around a corner. I looked at Leo and he shrugged. We got up and went to class as well. WE met up with Raph during gym. Mikey wasn't there. Leo went and started warming up on the court...so me and Raoh went to look for Mikey. We found him in the locker room. His back was to us and he was...I couldn't tell.

"Mike." Raph said as we walked over. He jumped pulled his sleeves down and shoved something in his pocket.

"Sup dudes." He said.

"Whats ya up to?" Raph asked.

"Nothin." Mikey said. He walked past us. Raph grabbed his wrist and I saw Mikey grimace in pain. Raph rolled up Mikey's sleeves.

"Thats it. We need to get you out of that house." Raph said pulling out his cell phone. "Today" I walked over to Mikey as Raph was dialing a number.

"Mikey...why would you do this?" I asked looking at his wrists. I looked up and saw tears in his eye.

"My dad...he...wouldn't stop hitting me...and the pain...I read online that...this would help." Mikey said looking at his wrists.

"Hey, name's Raph. I need you to help my friend." Raph said as he walked out of ear shot. (It's a big locker room).

"Mikey, what happened?" I asked. He shook his head and headed for the door.

"It's fine." Mikey said walking of the room.

"Mikey-" I started to say.

"They said there gonna work on it or something." Raph said walking over. "Where's Mikey?"

"He ran out into the gym." I said. We walked out and saw Leo sitting on the bleachers next to Mikey.

"Come on guys the bell rang." Leo said. Mikey was playing his handheld and smiling again. We walked to last hour. After school we we're heading home.

"Let's get something to eat guys." I said. They looked at each other.

"Okay." Leo said. "I've got a little money."

"I got a bit." Raph said pulling out a 10. I smiled as Mikey nodded and we walked into a diner. "Mikey, we need ta talk."

"About what?" Mikey asked laughing slightly.

"You know what. We saw you in the locker room. You need to let us help you." I said. His head stared at the floor.

"I...I can handle it." He said.

"No ya can't." Raph said. "Not a alone anyway."

"I don't want you guys involved. Your my friends, but this has been happening since I was 6 and-"

"Wait! Since when?" Raph said. "Donnie never mentioned that."

"Mikey, this has to stop." Leo said in a calm voice after seeing tears fall down his face. "Your dad can't get away with this. You know that don't you?"

"But-"

"No 'buts' about it." I said. "After we eat we are calling child services. You can't live with him."

"Okay." Mikey said. The waiter came and took our order. After we ate we headed over to Mikey's house to call child services. We walked inside and saw Mikey's dad passed out on the couch. I saw Mikey breath a sigh of relief. We walked into Mikey's room and sat down. Me and Mikey on his bed and Raph and Leo on the floor. Raph pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Phone's about dead." He said. Leo pulled his phone out.

"Mines good." Leo said handing it to Raph. Raph was about ti dial the number when the door was slammed open.

"Did I say you could have people over!" He yelled. I saw Mikey flinch.

"Sorry Dad. We're just talking and-" Mikey was cut off as his dad reached over and grabbed his arm and pulled him away from us.

"Shut up!" He yelled and threw him into me. My arm started hurting even more. He reached for Mikey again but this Mikey stopped his fist.

"Stop it! I'm not gonna let you hurt my friends!" Mikey yelled. His dad grabbed his arms and held it behind him till we heard a snap and Mikey scream in pain.

"This is my house and you will not talk to me-" He was cut off

"Sean Davis! We know your in there! Come out with your hands up!" The police...here..but how? He let go of Mikey and shoved him the floor and ran out the back door right as the cops ran in. Me and Mikey we're sent to the hospital for our arms.

"How did you guys know?" Mikey asked as he was taken to an Ambulance.

"Your friend over called us and put us on speaker." One cop said pointing at Raph who was talking to a doctor person. Me and Mikey smiled. Once my arm was back into place me and Leo, he stayed with me, went to see Mikey and Raph.

"Where are you gonna stay?" Raph asked once we were all in the room.

"I..I don't know." Mikey said. "I never really thought about living any where else."

"You can stay with me." Raph said putting an arm around Mikey's neck. Mikey smiled.

"okay." Mikey said. The doctors checked on him and we talked to cops then Raph called his parents and asked and they said mikey could stay with them. Raph's mom and step-dad came to the hospital. We told Raph and Mikey bye and me, my mom, and Leo left to go to our homes. Mikey's save. But I don't think things will be good until his dad is caught.

* * *

_(Miko) Soo tell me what you think so far. Reviews are welcome and loved by me. They tell me you like the story and want me to write more. :D_


	11. Safe now?

_(Miko) Wow, this is awesome. So many reviews. Anyway Disclaimer I do not own TMNT...or any songs that may appear._

* * *

(Raph's POV)

I sat up and turned my alarm off. I stretched as I stood up and grabbed a shirt and pulled it on over my head. It was Saturday and if I didn't hurry up and get ready the guys would head off without me. I walked out of my room and was about to head down stairs.

"Raph don't forget Mikey." My mom called from the living room. Oh ya. I completely forgot about Mike. I stopped and walked over to his room.

"Yo Mikey get up." I said knocking on the door.

"Be right out." Mikey said. I heard some movement and a draw close and Mikey opened the door. "I'm ready to go."

"Okay. I hope training won't be to hard." I said as we walked out the door and met up with the others.

You mean for you and Leo right?" onnie asked gesturing to his and Mikey's broken arms. My face went red.

"Right..sorry." I said.

"Sensei might let you meditate or something." Leo said as we stepped up the dojo.

"Good morning my students." Yoshi said.

"Sensei, me and Donnie-" Mikey started to say but Yoshi held up a hand.

"I heard all about it early this morning on the news." Yoshi said calmly. "You two may sit over to the side and meditate if you like." They looked at each other and walked over to the far side of the dojo and sat down. Me and Leo got started. First doing Katas.

"You goin way to slow." I said looking at Leo.

"Atleast i'm trying to do them correctly and rushing into them...like someone i know." Leo said. I stopped and faced him.

"You wanna go?" I said glaring at him.

"Sure. Why not?" Leo replied giving me a smug smile.

"Enough." Yoshi said. "Last night's events we're very hard on your four I understand. But you will bring this type of energy into my dojo. Is that understood." Me and Leo nodded. "Good, now since last night events are still clouding your vision. We will take this time to meditate." We started to meditate but...I couldn't clear my head. Everytime I tried I heard the 'snap' Mikey's arm made. It echoed in my head until I opened my eyes. I looked around and saw everyone else still focused and relaxed.

"How come I can't do that, and I can't?" I asked muttered.

"Raphael. May I speak with you." I looked up and saw Yoshi standing next to me. I gulped and nodded getting up and following him to hi small office.

"Look, Sensei if this about the fight-"

"No Raphael. I sense you having trouble focusing this morning." Yoshi said. "What troubles you?"

"It's nothin sensei." I said. "It's just...when Mike's dad broke his arm...i shoulda done somethin' for him."

"You are doing plenty for him by just being there." Yoshi said.

"okay." I said not really understanding what he meant.

"something else is troubling you?" He asked.

"Nope." I said. "I'll just go back to meditating." I walked out and joined the others. After training we walked out of the dojo.

"I hate meditating." Mikey said. "It's so boring."

"Better get use to it." Donnie said. "Me and you will be stuck with it for a while." Him and Mikey chuckled a bit.

"So who want to hang out...Raph who is that?" Mikey asked as we turned a corner and saw my house and saw a woman that we have never seen before get out of a car.

"I have no clue." I said. She had red hair and a business suit. She was holding a clipboard. We quickly ran over to the side of the house and watched her as she closed the door and headed up the steps.

"Whats she doing here?" Mikey asked. Before i could answer she knocks on the door. Casey answered.

"My name is April 'O Neil. I work for the child services." April said.

"Oh..come on in." Casey said. April walked in. We walked over to the open window that leads to the kitchen in the backyard.

"Just a little higher." Mikey said. I tried to keep my balance. Wasn't hard. I clung on the side of the window.

"I'm here to see if this home is suitable for a child in Michelangelo's condition." April said. "If it is he will be allowed to stay."

"Thats great." Casey said. I smiled.

"but," I frowned. "If it isn't, I'm afraid I'll have to take Michelangelo to a more suitable home." April said.

"What! He's fine livin here!" I yelled before thinking. They turned and looked at me. "opps." I took a step back and fell onto my back. The 3 adults opened the back door. We all smiled sheepishly. Next thing I know we're sent up to my room so the 'adults' can talk.

"Raph...whats goin on?" Mikey asked.

"They wanna take ya away." I said lying down on my bed.

"but...they..I don't want to go." Mikey said.

"Don't worry. I won't let them take ya." I said not taking my eyes of the ceiling. I glared at the ceiling. We heard footsteps coming up the steps. I jumped up and stood in front of Mikey right as the door opened. "You're not taking him."

"I don't want to take anyone." April said. "but it's part of my job sometimes."

"Well ferget it." I said. "He's stayin here." April sighed and walked over to us.

"I know your all concerned for your friend." April said. "But he needs help. Help he can't get from you three. You need to stop thinking about what you want and start thinking about what 'he' needs."

"I am. What he needs is friends by his side." Donnie said standing next to me. "And we're his friends."

"So take your fancy clothes and get out of my house!" I yelled louder then I meant to I crossed my arms. "You are not taking him away!" She huffed and walked over to the door.

"I'll be back in 2 weeks to check on him." April said walking out the door. I looked at Casey and mom. They didn't look happy.

"What?" I asked.

"Leo, Donnie I don't want to be rude but can you guys head home. We need to talk to Raph and Mikey." Casey said. Donnie and Leo shared a look.

"Good luck Raph." Donnie said as him and Leo walked out the door. Next thing I know me and Mikey are sitting on the couch with Casey and my mom standing in front of us.

"What was that about?" Casey asked.

"She wanted to take Mikey away." I said arms still crossed. "I ain't gonna let her."

"She wants to help him." Mom said. "She'll do what she thinks is best for Mikey."

"I know what's best. Me and the rest of the guys." I said. Mom sighed.

"Maybe him stayin here isn't-"

"Shut it Casey. I ain't listenin to you." I said.

"Raphael, he is you Father." Mom said. I stood up.

"You can go ahead and tell me that all you want." I said. "Not gonna make it true. He's my Step-dad."

"I've had it up to here with your attitude today." mom said. "Go to your room your grounded." My eyes went wide then back to normal.

"Fine! Whatever." I stormed up to my room and slammed the door behind and laid down on my bed. i can't believe mom. Taking Casey's side, she neva listen ta me anymore not after...I wonder what they're talking about down there. I silently crept out of my room and crouched at the top of the steps and listened.

"But I want to stay here. With you guys." Mikey said.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea." Mom said. "You we're just taken from a very abusive father, I don't think living with Raph when him and Casey constantly going at it is a good idea."

"But...I like it here. And besides Raph's my friend." Mikey said. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I don't know Mikey." Mom said.

"What about that family night, Raph said you were planning." Mikey said. "Then we could see if it's good idea for me to stay here."

"What do you think dear." Mom said. Ick, I hate it when they do that.

"Well sounds like a plan to me." Casey said.

"I'll get Raph." Mikey said. I quickly ran back to my room and closed the door. I got in bed right as Mikey opened the door.

"So what's up?" I asked acting like I wasn't listening in.

"We're doing family night to see how I react to...it." Mikey said. I smiled.

"Mom and Casey will be able to see that you stayin here ain't a bad idea." I said. We headed down stairs and family night was started.

(Monday at Lunch)

"Now what happened again?" Donnie asked as we sat down at lunch.

"Ya you didn't have the chance to tell us on the way to school." Leo said.

"We were half way threw a game of 'Sorry' when Raph and Casey got into an argument." Mikey said frowning.

"I told you that wasn't my fault." I said.

"You got mad when he kept playing a sorry card on you." Mikey said pointed out.

"I'm sorry okay. I got mad." I said putting my head in my hands. "I let my anger get the better of me and now...mom and Casey probably won't you let you stay."

"Then where are you going to stay?" Donnie asked. Mikey shrugged.

"I dun know dude." Mikey said. "April might come back and take me."

"Don't worry Mikey, me or Donnie one will take you in." Leo said.

"Ya you won't have to leave." Donnie said. "Now come on the assembly is starting soon." We got up and headed to the gym where the assembles are always held. We sat together and it started. An officer walked out. Everyone was talking until the officer said.

"Attention please. This is very important." Every looked at him he started talking about child abuse and what not. I looked at Mikey his face flushed and he was scathing his wrists.

(Leo's POV)

I glared at the principal. How could he. He knew this was happening to one his students. I felt Raph nudge me. I looked over and he pointed at Mikey. His face flushed and he was scratching is wrists. Poor Mikey. He shouldn't have to listen to this. After school we all headed to Don's house.

"You ok Mikey?" Donnie asked. Mikey nodded. We walked into Don's house. His sister met us at the door.

"Well if it isn't the dork-squad." She said.

"This isn't a good time Tabitha." Donnie said. She looked past Donnie and saw Mikey standing there looking down and scratching his wrists.

"Oh..right..forgot." Tabitha said. She walked off.

"I'm gonna go ask mom something. but go ahead and watch some TV if you want." Donnie said we sat down on the couch as Donnie disappeared into the kitchen. Raph grabbed the remote and turned on _World's dumbest. _Mikey smiled and laughed at the dumb things people did. After a while Don walked back. "Okay, I talked to mom."

"About?" Raph asked.

"Mikey you can stay here." Donnie said.

'Really?" Mikey asked. Donnie nodded and mikey jumped up and hugged him. "You are awesome! Now come on, sit down and watch this with us." Things are turning around. I smiled, good Mikey doesn't need anymore stress right now.

(No one's POV)

A man in a trench coat stood across the street and watched them laugh and smile.

"You can't run for ever Michelangelo." The figure said.

* * *

_(Miko) Summer vacation is soon. Yippie! I'll be able to update a lot more once Summer vacation has started. Please review and tell me what you think._


	12. New home, new life, same pain

_(Miko) So many reviews! So heres the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it._

* * *

_"The trail of Sean Davis has gone cold. Police are finding no trace of him whatsoever." _My mom turned the TV off.

"I hope they find that horrid man." Mom said. I looked at her she wasn't happy. "Your father never harmed you or Kari."

"Mom, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes Leo, I'm fine." Mom said smiling and looking at me. She sighs and stand up. "I just don't understand why this happens."

"Who knows mom. Some kids are never brave enough to say anything." Kari said walking into the room.

"Well it's getting late and you kids have school tomorrow." Mom said. we said goodnight and went to our rooms. Mikey has been living at Don's for two weeks tomorrow. April comes back tomorrow to check on them. I'm worried she'll say he can't stay there. At the same time I hope she say he can. I fall into a restless sleep. The next day at lunch we all meet up at our usual lunch table.

"April's coming back today." Donnie said sitting down.

"You guys are coming over to see how it goes right?" Mikey asked taking a bite of his sandwich. It was good to see him happy again. I mean he hasn't been this happy since this thing started.

"Ya a coarse we'll be there." Raph said.

"Exactly." I said.

"So how'd everyone do on that English test?" Mikey asked. "Cause I'm pretty sure I failed." We laughed at his joke and his smile got bigger. After school we headed to Don's place. Mikey was talking about a video game he was beating Donnie at when we turned a corner and came face to face with Hun.

"Look it's the scared baby that turned his old-man to the cops." Hun said glaring at Mikey.

"He had every right ta." Raph said blocking Hun from Mikey. Hun rolled his eyes.

"Ya, right. Only a baby rats out his old-man like that." Hun said pushing past us him and his posse walked off.

"Just ignore him Mikey." I said Mikey nodded as we reached Don's house. Again we walked up right as April pulled up. Except this time we 're in front of the door when she pulled up we stopped and watched her walk over to us. We walked into the house and she followed.

"Mom the child service lady is here." Donnie called. His mom walked over and handed Donnie a small tray of cookies.

"You four head on up Donnie's room and play." She said smiling. We nod and run up to Don's room.

"So.." Mikey says tossing a cookie into his mouth. "What do you think they're talking about down there?"

"You." Raph said bluntly with a mouth full of cookie.

"My favorite subject." Mikey said with a big smile on his face. We laughed, well Raph rolled his eyes.

"So did you guys watch the news?" I asked.

"Ya still haven't found that Sean guy." Raph said.

"I hope they find him soon." Donnie said.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Mikey asked. "Like Raph and Leo's test on Saturday?"

"Oh ya, we got out trainin test thing." Raph said.

"Guys it's not a test." I said. "Master Yoshi just wants to see how much we've improved that's all." Before they could respond Don's mom opened the door.

"Mikey we need to speak with you down stairs." She said. Mikey nodded and stood up and walked out of the room.

"I wonder what's goin on." Raph said.

"Let's see." Donnie said. "We can sneak out of my room and listen in from the top of the stairs."

"I don't know guys." I said. "Eavesdropping doesn't sound very...Hey!" I ran out and met at the top of stairs. "Why must you do that?"

"It's fun...now shh." Raph said.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" April asked.

"Ya, Don's mom is really nice, and his sister treats me like she treats Donnie." Mikey said.

"He's welcome to stay with us. It would be nice for Donnie to have a brother to hang out with." Don's mom said.

"Your home is very suitable, if there are any problems I will be notified." April said. "Take care Mikey." We heard the door close.

"Yes, Mike can stay here." Raph said. We high-five and cheered.

"You guys can come down now." Mikey said. "I know your on top of the stairs." He stopped mid high-five and ran down the steps four at a time.

"How did you know we were up there?" Donnie asked.

"I sensed you." Mikey said.

"Really?" I asked a bit shocked.

"No, I saw Raph's arm out of the corner of my eye." Mikey said laughing. Raph glared at him.

"Laugh it, laughin boy." Raph said crossing his arms.

"We'll I gotta head home." Leo said.

"AW, can't you stay for dinner?" Mikey said. "Please Mrs. Johnson?"

"I don't see why not." Don's mom said. "To celebrate Mikey being allowed to stay." After we ate me and Raph headed out.

"Bye Mr.s Johnson." I said.

"See ya Monday Mikey and Donnie." Raph said.

(The next day at Lunch Raph's POV)

"For the last freakin time, I did not lose ma temper." I said.

"You threw a chair at the teacher." Donnie said.

"He gave me an F. When i clearly deserved a D+" I said.

"Your lucky you didn't get expelled or something." Leo said.

"I didn't hit him, and I got someone else in trouble instead." I said.

"Ya throw the chair of the one guy in class who can't even lift his chair." Mikey said chuckling. I rolled my eye but smiled.

"I heard you had to find a new home." Hun said placing his hands on Mikey's shoulders. "And now your stuck with him." He grabbed the back of Donnie's and Mikey's shirts and pulled them out of there seats.

"Leave us alone Hun." Donnie said.

"ya, I'm in a really good mood today. Nothin' you do or say can ruin it." Mikey said smiling.

"What if I show you this." Hun said pulling out a small blade tained with a bit of red.

"Whats that gonna do?" I asked I looked at Mikey and saw a shocked look on his face.

"Where...where did you get that?" Mikey asked.

"Found it in your gym locker." Hun said smirking. "You forgot to lock it loser."

"I thought that was a one time thing." Donnie said.

"Mikey what is he talking about?" Leo asked.

"Oh, you didn't tell your friends?" Hun taunted. "Why don't I just tell the whole school you cutting. Huh loser." Mikey started to breath faster and ran out of the lunchroom. It was then I noticed the whole lunchroom had gathered around us.

"Mikey, come back!" Donnie called we shared a look as hun walked off and we went after Mikey. Mikey had run outside and he was sitting on the sidewalk with his head down and his hands on his head. A man was walking toward him. Even though he was wearing a trench coat is was obvious it was Mikey's dad. I pulled out my cell-phone and called the cops as quickly as I could. It didn't take long for them show up and take him away. We ran out and...Mikey's crying...I thought he'd be happy.

"Mikey, whats wrong?" Leo asked.

"He...he said...mom's death...was planned." Mikey said looking up at us. "He said he knew who did it to."

"I'mm sorry Mikey, but we didn't want him to hurt ya." I said. Mikey gave us a small smile.

"Thanks guys." Mikey said. "If you don't mind though, I don't want to talk about what happened at lunch right now, and please don't make a big deal about it." Mikey got up. "See you at home." He walked off and headed to Don's house.

"I'll talk to him." Don said walking after him. Me and Leo watched the cops drive off. I hope thing start gettin better soon. All this is startin ta tick me off.

* * *

_(Miko) OKay, any questions yet? I'm glad ya'll like the story, I feels right, the stuff I'm writing...but...any questions I can' answer then...IDK..anyway..please review. :)_


	13. Better or worse?

_(Miko) And were back._

* * *

"Mikey, you've got to talk to us." Donnie said. Me and Raph stood next to him outside Mikey/Donnie's closed bedroom door.

"Give it a rest Don." Raph said. "It's been 3 days since he last spoke to us." It was true ever since his dad was arrested he'd hardly said one word to us. "Tomorrow is Saturday. He'll have to talk ta us then." We waved bye to Don and walked out of the house."

"Raph, don't you think that was a bit...harsh?" I asked as we headed down the road.

"No. I don't. I mean it's been 3 days since that a**h*** was arrested. To me that should have been plenty of time." Raph said.

"Well he isn't you. Mikey needs more time. He has no parents. You do." I said. Raph faced me.

"You don't understand, Leo nothing bad ever happens to you. I'll see ya tomorrow." Raph said walking up the steps to his house. I sighed and headed back to my house. I froze when I saw mom and Dad walk out of the house.

"Mom, Dad." I say running over to them.

"Oh thank god your okay." Mom said engulfing me in a hug.

"I told you I was with the guys." I said as she let go.

"We gotta go." Dad said. "Get in the car son." I climbed into the back seat and we drove off.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You dodn't hear?" Mom asked. I shook my head.

"Kari was hanging out with her friends, and they got attacked by...and...we don't really know what happened all we know is her friends called us and told us she was hurt bad. They said they took her the hospital. We're meeting them there." Dad said. I sat back in my seat. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to the guys. _'Heading to the hospital. Sister's hurt.'_

"I can't believe this is happening." Mom said sighing as we pulled into the parking lout at the hospital.

"We're the ones that let it happen." Dad said parking the car. We got out and headed into the building. I felt my phone vibrate as we went threw the doors. I picked it up. I had a message from them. They all said. _'we're on our way' _I smiled and we fallowed my parents into the room we're Kari was being kept. Her two friends we're standing next to her. When they saw us.

"we're so sorry...we tried to help..." One friend said.

"We're not blaming you." Mom said.

"Could you give us a moment with our daughter?" Dad asked the girls nodded and walked out of the room. Kari was awake which was a good sign.

"Kari." I said walking over to her. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better bro." She said smiling.

"What happened?" Dad demanded in a soft voice.

"Well me and my friends we're walking and this guy pulled us into and alleyway and demanded money, we didn't have any money, so we refused. I just wanted to protect my friends. The guy...hit me so hard I saw stars...I blacked out after he stabbed me though." My eyes went wide.

"He what!" I yelled. She winced. "What did he look like?"

"He was big..kinda scary. Oh he had a purple...i think it was dragon tattoo on his arm." Kari said.

"Hun." I muttered. The guys showed up around then.

"What happened?" Mikey asked.

"My sister got attacked." I said. He looked past me.

"Are you and your friends ok?" Mikey said. Kari nodded. I took the guys into the waiting room and we sat down. Mikey turned around and got on his knees to look out the window.

"So Mikey, are you gonna talk to us?" Donnie asked.

"You know what?" Mikey asked. "Our lives are messed up." He laughed. I smiled.

"Ya, thats true." Raph said. Mikey turned around and sat down.

"I'm sorry for shutting you guys out." Mikey said.

"You needed time." I said. "We understand."

"I hope things go back to normal soon." Donnie said looking out the window.

"Normal? What is thins..normal you speak of?" Mikey asked jokingly. Donnie shoved him slightly on his non-broken arm. "I hope are arms heal soon." Mikey lifted his arm up. "This thing itches!"

"I gotta head back, Casey's probably not happy with the fact that I just picked up and left." Raph said. "See you guys in training tomorrow." He walked out of the room. Mikey and Donnie said they could stay for a while but I sent them home.

(The next day)(Mikey's POV)

You know whats more boring than sitting on the floor doing nothing? Meditating! Which is exactly what I am supposed to be doing now. But I can't. I keep falling asleep and Sensei keeps hitting me lightly in the back of the head with his walking stick thing. I sighed and opened my eyes and watched Leo finish up his test thing. Me and Donnie would re-test when we got these stupid cast off.

"Sensei." I said he walked over.

"Yes, Michelangelo." He said.

"Can I get a drink?" I asked. He nodded and I stood up. There was a water fountain near the door. I walked out of the training area and walked into the room where we took of our shoes. I got a drink and stood up. I looked back into the room where Leo and Raph were training. *Sigh* "There lives would be so much easier if I was never brought into it." I sit down and slip my shoes on. I can't do anything anyway. I push the door open and run out and hide in the alley next to the building. Hopefully I can get home before Sensei realizes I'm gone. I head to my house- I mean Don's house. I walk in and Don's mom isn't home yet. But his sister is.

"Hey dork." She says.

"Hey Tabitha." I said walking past her to the bathroom. I locked the door and grabbed the blade out of my pocket. I would have done this at the Dojo, but I didn't want them to find out. I put the blade in the hand on my broken arm. I can still use the hand, thats it thought and cut 4 straight lines on my wrist, then carved the word, 'Alone', Which is how I feel most of time. It stung so much, I breathed a sigh of relief, until i heard the door open.

"Hey, did Mikey come home?" Donnie asked.

"He went to the bathroom." Tabitha said. I panicked and quickly buried the blade in the trash and pulled my sleeve down and walked out right as Don was about to knock.

"are you ok?" Donnie asked I nodded.

"Yep..everything's cool." i said.

"Sensei got worried when he saw you left." Donnie said.

"Doubt it, but tell him I'll be back when i'm more...useful." I said looking my still cast up arm.

"Quit complaining about your arm." Donnie said. I looked at him. "My arm's broken to. We'll be back to normal soon. But a broken arm does not make you useless."

"I'm not just talking about my arm." I said. "I've been called useless my whole life, by my dad. So...it must be true."

"Just because your dad says something doesn't make it true." Donnie said.

"No, it being true makes it true." I said. "Your smart, Raph's strong, and Leo is...leadery."

"Leadery isn't a word."

"Shut up!" I look away. "Dad was right, I'm useless, i'm nothing to this group. He said I'd never make friends, cause I don't deserve them. He once told me...that I was to stupid to even..."

(Donnie's POV)

Mikey stopped talking and just ran out the door.

"Mikey!" I called. What was he going to say. I walked into the bathroom and saw something hiding in the trashcan. I picked it up and saw it was a blade and it had blood on it. "Oh Mikey." I walked over to the front door and looked out and saw Mikey duck around a corner. I ran out after him. What is going threw his head? Hopefully it's nothing too stupid.

* * *

_(Miko) Please comment and review...also sorry for the long delay. Been distracted with school and stuff. Never really had good opportunity to write._


	14. Not that different

_(Miko) Disclaimer I do not own TMNT._

* * *

I ran around the corner and caught up to Mikey. He was leaning against the wall.

"Mikey." I said standing in front of him. He looked up.

"Donnie...I wanted to be alone." Mikey said.

"In New York?" I said. "Kinda hard to do." I laughed trying to lighten the mood. Mikey just frowned.

"Than how come I've been alone for my entire life?" Mikey snapped.

"You're not alone now." I said.

"I've got no one to turn to. You guys called the cops on my dad. The only family member I had left." Mikey said tears forming in his eyes. "I've got nothing."

"Mikey, you are not alone. You've got me, Raph, and Leo. We're here for you." i said. "Why can't you get through your thick skull that you are not alone!" I said way meaner than i had planned. I realized my mistake when I saw Mikey looking at me pain was etched on to his face.

"Fine! If I;m so thick headed...then...maybe you all would be better off without me!" He ran off.

"Mikey! Wait!" I pulled out my phone and quickly called the cops. "Hello, I think my friend just said he was going to kill himself. And I think I might know where he's heading."

(Raph's POV)

"Everyone knows the best super power in the world is super strength." I said as me and Leo headed to his house.

"I'd have to disagree. I think-" Leo stopped and picked his phone. "hello...Donnie..calm down...what going on...okay..we're on our way." He hung up. "Mikey needs us...now." We took off running. I followed Leo.

"Leo, what the heck is goin on?" I asked as we turned a corner. There were cops cars surrounding Mikey's old place. We stopped. "What the-" Leo grabbed my arm and we ran past the cops and in to the house. Our training must be paing off if we can sneak past cops. We ran threw the house until we come to Mikey's room. Donnie held out his hand signaling us to stop. We stayed standing behind Donnie.

"Mikey, please put the knife down." Donnie said in a calm voice. We looked past Donnie and saw Mikey standing there holdig a knife to his neck. I could cuts on his wrist as well.

"No! I'm tired of being stupid and...useless, you guys would be better off without me." Mikey said tears in his eyes.

"You think this is da way ta go?" I asked. "You want to go this way?"

"No, i don't wanna die, but this sin;t about me. I want you guys, and everyone else happy. And that will only happen f I'm not here to mess things up." Mikey said.

"Mikey, we don't want you gone." Leo said. i looked at Leo and saw him fighting off tears.

"Yes you do." Mikey said bringing the knife a bit closer to his neck. "Raph, he thought I did drugs first time we started hanging out then he yells constantly for no reason, Donnie just called me thick headed not that long ago, and Leo you and raph fight all the time, you guys never would have done that if I hadn't been put into the same group as you."

"Look, Mike, we're gonna fight sometimes, but we'll always be friends." I said I felt my eyes get wet.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Donnie said. "i was just so upset at the fact that you ca't see how much we care about you."

"Ya, your the one that...well..keeps us sane." Leo said. Mikey lowered the knife a little but it was still really close to his neck. "Ever since we got put i the same group, you're the one that...basically brought us together as friends."

"Ya, I mean we never would have become friends...or even spoke to each other." Donnie said.

"And then...you started actin weird...and not in the fu Mikey way...We got worried." I said.

"All you seemed to care about was how mean your step-dad is." Mikey said.

"He is mean." I said.

"At least you have a dad who cares about you." Mikey said moving the knife closer again. "He may not be your real dad, but at least he cares."

"Don't do it," I said. "If you die...the...so will I." I said pulling out my pocket knife ad holding it my neck.

"Same here." Donnie said picking up and piece of glass from a broken beer bottle.

"Me three." Leo said copying what Donnie did.

"You three...would do that...just for me?" Mikey asked.

"Your our friend. We're not letting you leave." Donnie said. Mikey moved the knife away from his neck and a cop ran in and took the sharp objects away from us.

(3 Days later at school)

We sat down in the lunch room at our table. No one spoke to our group since we got here.

"So then April said she would visit me until she was sure I wasn't having anymore thoughts about you know." Mikey said eating his sandwich.

"Thats good." Leo said. "Ad at least you can stay with me."

"It's probably better not to have a older sister that insults you." I said. They laughed.

"Well if it isn't the baby's that tried to kill themselfs." Hun said walking up to us.

"Go away Hun." I said glaring at him.

"Shut it loser." Hun said. "You're not as tough as you think. I heard you and your little friends cried like babies." I stood up and faced him.

"You know what Hun, just go and leave us alone." I said. "We've neva done anything ta you."

"Ya so go and hang with your friends...or wait thats right you don't have any." Mikey said.

"Your the one who beat up my sister and her friends." Leo said standing up. I then noticed that kids we're starting to form a circle around us. "They're 12 years old. What kind of a**ho** stabs a 12 year old girl!" The kids started talking and I heard someone dial a phone.

"She got in my way." Hun said. It didn't take long before cops arrived. Hun was arrested and taken away. Or at least...the cops took him away. I looked at my friends.

"He's gone." Donnie said.

"Do't be too upset Don." Mikey said slinging his arm around his shoulder. "We still got Raph to tease us." Leo and Don laughed.

"Haha very funny." I said smiling I sat down and started eating again.

* * *

_(Miko) well what did you think. There will be one more chapter after this one so be prepared! Please Review._


	15. It's all good

_(Miko) Time for the last Chapter! Yah! Disclaimer I do not own TMNT._

* * *

"This year's shaping up to be pretty good." Donnie said as we walked into the lunchroom.

"Ya, Mikey's safe, Hun's gone so we're safe, and no-one died." Raph said sitting down. We sat down next to him.

"So who wants to go and get something to eat after school?" Leo asked.

"I do." I said raising my hand.

"Put ya hand down Mike, we aint in class." Raph said. "Not that ya hand is eva up in class." Leo and Don chuckled.

"Ha-ha." I said. Raph went back to eating his lunch. "Hey...are you okay?" He looked up.

"Ya...peachy." Raph said.

"You've actin' kinda down today." I said.

"Ya well...ya know how I said my brother left and stuff?" We nodded. "Well today's the day he left 3 years ago."

"Oh, you must miss him huh?" Donnie said. I looked up at the door to the lunchroom opening. It's an old habit I have, none of the others looked up tough.

"Hey, did he join the army or something?" I asked.

"Ya, how'd you know?" Raph asked. I nodded toward the door.

"There's an army dude right there." I said. They all looked at the doorway. Raph's eyes went wide and he stood up, and the army dude saw us and smiled and walked over to us.

"Drake?" Raph asked.

"Hey, bro. Did ya miss me?" Drake asked. Raph hugged Drake. I smiled. "I missed you to."

"D'aww." I said. "How cute." Leo smacked the back of my head. "What?" He just shook his head. Lot's of kids had there phones on recording the moment.

"I missed you." Raph said. They let go. "Oh, uh...these are my friends."

"Best friends." I said.

"Right, That's Mikey, Donnie, and Leo." Raph said pointing at each of us. I smiled.

"Raphie told us about you." I said.

"Mikey, I told you not to call me that." Raph said glaring at me.

"Chill Raph." Drake said. "It's nice to meet all of you. I hope you've been keeping an eye on my little bro here. Keeping him from doing anything stupid."

"That's what he's done for me." I said. He gave me a confused look. "It's a long story." The bell rang.

"I'll talk to you guys after school." Drake said walking out of the room and building. After school we saw him waiting outside.

"Hey, Drake." I said.

"You've finally got yourself a group of friends huh?" Drake said. Walking up to us.

"Ya, we got our own little group." Raph said. "Leo's kinda like the leader of the group. Of Course I'm the muscle. Don's the smart one and Mikey, he's the...the-"

"I'm the awesome one." I said smiling. Drake smiled.

"So did ya show your friends the pocket knife I gave ya?" Drake asked. Raph sighed.

"I don't have it any more." Raph said.

"Ya the cops took it." I said Raph glared at me and Drake's eyes went wide.

"You showed it to the cops?" Drake asked. "Why would you do that?"

"Oh lighten up bro, I neva showed it to 'em." Raph said.

"Then what happened?" Drake asked.

"Again long story." I said.

"Okay, well let's get something to eat and you guys can tell me this 'long story' of yours." Drake said chuckling. We walked into the diner we've been meeting in since we've became friends. We told him the story of how we met, became friends, and how our lives changed.

"Then Hun was dragged out of the school." I said.

"Wow, Raph what we're you thinking?" Drake said.

"I told you, I just didn't want him doin' anything stupid." Raph said pointing at me.

"Atleast we're alive." Donnie said.

"Ya, thats good. So who wants to hear stories about Raph from when he was younger?" Drake asked. Raph glared at Drake and Me, Leo, and Donnie laughed and Raph's face went red and he smiled a little. "Well it was good to meet your friends bro."

"Your leavin'?" Raph asked.

"I gotta head back." Drake said.

"You just got here." Raph said.

"Bro, chill. I'll be back." Drake said. He paid for the food and we headed out. "Besides, Casey said you've got 3 awesome friends to hang with." We stopped at Raph's house.

"We'll see ya tomorrow Raph." I said. He waved and headed inside his house.

"Looks like things are looking up for our little group." Donnie said smiling.

"Ya, and we could use a break." Leo said I smiled and laughed as we headed home.

* * *

_(Miko) I hope you liked this final Chapter. If you think I should I write I sequel, let me know. Please review._


End file.
